Dolor, Amor y Sexo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Matt Hardy y MVP pasan por una serie de vaivenes, muy agradables. Slash, Lemmon...Pésimo Resumen
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 1.30 de la noche y fuera llovía. Matt Hardy dormía plácidamente en su cama. Llamaron a la puerta Matt se despertó, pero no fue ha abrir, si era su hermano tenía llaves. Siguieron llamando con tanta insistencia que Matt se fue ha abrir.

Encendió la luz de la entrada y abrió la puerta. Dentro de la casa entró MVP

-Hola-dijo con voz ronca

-¿Qué coño haces en mi casa? ¿Y a estas horas?-le preguntó Matt

-¿Me pones un vaso de agua?.-preguntó MVP sin levantar la cabeza

-No. Hasta que me cuentes porque estás en mi casa.-le dijo Matt

MVP levantó la cabeza y miró a Matt.

-¿Qué cojones te ha pasado en la cara?-preguntó asustado

MVP tenía un ojo hinchado y la nariz le sangraba efusivamente.

-He tenido un pequeño problema. ¿Me vas a dar un vaso de agua?

-Sí. Pero primero vamos a cortar esa hemorragia.

Cogió a MVP de los hombros y los dirigió hacia la cocina. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le puso un paño empapado en vinagre.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo MVP retirándose el paño

-Vinagre.-dijo cogió el paño y se lo puso él.

Al poco le cortó la hemorragia Matt le dio un trapo húmedo para que se limpiara la sangre seca y un vaso de agua. MVP se lo bebió un traga y se dispuso a irse

-¿A dónde vas?-le dijo Matt

-A mi casa.-le dijo MVP

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado

-Eh….

-Primero vas a ducharte y te daré algo de ropa, estás empapado, y luego me cuentas lo que te ha pasado.-ordenó Matt

-¿A qué viene ser tan servicial?-preguntó extrañado

-Eres mi compañero de equipo, no quiero que cojas una pulmonía y por tu culpa no pueda luchar

Matt arrastró al baño a MVP, y de un empujón lo metió dentro. MVP se duchó, Matt entró con los ojos cerrados y le dejó algo de ropa en el mármol del lavabo.

.-Siéntate-le dijo Matt señalando al sofá cuando MVP salió del baño.

Él, obediente, se sentó.

-Te voy a curar los golpes, de mientras que me cuenta que te ha pasado-le dijo Matt

-Pues resulta que me han desplumado

-Eres luchador…¿No te defendiste?

-Eran..¡Me cago en tú sombra!-dijo MVP ante el escozor de la mejilla.-Eran 9 contra 1. No me pude defender…

-Esto ya está.-dijo Matt terminando-¿Tienes más golpes?

-Creo que en la espalda. Pero no hac…

-Túmbate y quítate la camiseta.

MVP le hizo caso, sitiándose ridículo por aquella situación. Al principio le escoció la espalda, pero las manos de Matt eran tan suaves que MVP se relajó en seguida.

-Ya. Levántate y vete a tú casa.

Obtuvo de MVP un sonoro ronquido.

-A no ser que quieras quedarte a dormir claro….-le dijo Matt resignado

Cogió una manta que había en el sofá y se la echó por encima. Se fue contento a su habitación, contento de que MVP estuviera allí. Matt se levantó y fue a ver como estaba MVP. Se fijó en que seguía en la misma posición roncando en el sofá. Le intentó levantar, dándole empujones y pequeñas voces, al no hacerle caso le quito la manta. Se hizo un ovillo.

-Hace frío…-comentó MVP

-Cómo no te levantes te tiro un vaso de agua.-amenazó Matt

MVP se levantó de un salto, se estirazó y fue hacia el baño, andando escocido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Matt acercándose a él.

-Que si cierro las piernas me duele.-le contestó MVP riéndose

-A ver-dijo Matt, y con toda confianza estiró el pantalón de MVP

-¿Pero que haces?-le gritó MVP retirándole la mano

-Coño Montel que no te voy a violar-dijo Matt y le volvió a estirazar el pantalón

-Eso espero…-dijo dejándose hacer

**-Jeff está fuera, detrás de la puerta, escuchando lo que se habla dentro:-**

-Vaya…La tienes muy morada

**-Ese es Matt….-dijo para sí Jeff**

-No me extraña, con lo que me dieron anoche…

**-Y ese MVP…**

-No me di cuenta ayer…

-Hijo, es que fuiste directo al grano…

**Jeff abre la puerta, y se encuentra a Matt mirando el paquete de MVP.**

-Esto no es lo que parece.-se apresuró a decir Matt

Jeff alzó una ceja. MVP, por su parte, se puso sus zapatos, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Matt y salió por la puerta, no sin antes decirle:

-Gracias por lo de ayer, Matty-dijo y cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

-¿Matty?-dijo Jeff cuando MVP se fue

-Te juro que no era lo que parecía…-insistió Matt

-No me importan tus preferencias sexuales Mattew…Pero coño, ¿con MVP?-siguió Jeff sin escuchar

-¡Qué no soy gay coño!-gritó Matt enfadado

-Hombre, no hace falta que lo ocultes, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿Qué le has hecho esta noche?-le preguntó Jeff

Matt abrió la boca para replicar

-Mejor no me lo cuentes, prefiero no saberlo..-le dijo riendo a carcajadas ante la cara de su hermano

Matt le soltó una colleja y corrió al baño para que su hermano no se la devolviera.

-Ahora hablando en serio-le dijo Jeff desde detrás de la puerta del baño-¿Por qué le mirabas el paquete a MVP?

-Resulta, que ayer le dieron una paliza, y también le pegaron hay, y estaba mirando a ver como tenía el golpe.-explicó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pues hijo, parece que te gusta MVP, porque por mucho que le peguen hay, yo no le miraría…-explicó Jeff

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma-dijo Matt abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza por la puerta

-Y si solo habéis hecho eso…¿Por qué te ha dado un beso en la mejilla?-preguntó Jeff

-No sé…-dijo Matt intentando peinarse.

A los días, Matt se encontró a MVP en los vestuarios de Smackdown! iba a devolverle la ropa. Estaba en la ducha y entró sin miramientos.

-¡MVP que te traigo la ropa!-le gritó Matt

¡PLOM!

-Hijo puta-se escucho tras la cortina del baño,

Matt abrió la cortina se encontró a MVP en el suelo del plato ducha con el labio sangrando y una mala postura de la mano.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado ahora?-le dijo Matt sin ayudarle

-¿Crees que lo que me has dicho no es para matarme de un susto? ¡Tú culpa hubiera sido si me hubiera matado…-le replicó intentando levantarse

-Tampoco importaría mucho…-dijo Matt dispuesto para irse

-¡Sinvergüenza! Ayúdame a levantarme por lo menos…-le gritó MVP

Matt se dio media vuelta y le ayudo como pudo a levantarse, entre una cosa y otra se resbalaron los dos y cayeron en el plato de ducha, Matt quedó encima de MVP, en una pose un poco extraña.

-Esto….-dijo MVP

Matt le miró a los ojos y se fue acercando un poco a él. Se alejó cuando escuchó la puerta del camerino que se abría, intentó levantarse pero se volvió a resbalar y aplastó a MVP.

-Matt…¿Qué haces?-le dijo Jeff desde la puerta

-Esto no es lo que parece….-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Creo que no estoy preparado para ver esto...-dijo Jeff cerró la puerta del baño, se sentó en la mesa del camerino y se partió la caja de la risa.

-Cabrón…-dijeron los dos a la vez

Como pudieron se levantaron, Matt salió enseguida del baño empapado.

-¿Pero que hacías encima de MVP?-le preguntó Jeff

-Es que vine a devolverle la ropa….-se excusó Matt colorado

-¿Qué pasa que va desnudo…?-dijo Jeff mirando a MVP que salía de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura-No tiene más ropa el muchacho ¿verdad?

-No lo que pasa es que le asusté, se cayó el la bañera, intenté levantarle y nos resbalemos y bueno….

-Sí, por eso has estado a punto de comerle los morros ¿no?-le dijo Jeff

MVP estaba allí como si no existiera, se miró el labio que se le había vuelto a hinchar y la muñeca empezaba a ponérsela morada.

-¿No dijiste que no te importaba mi orientación sexual?-le preguntó Matt a Jeff desafiante

-Eso lo dices como si te gustara MVP-le dijo Jeff alzando una ceja

-¡Coño! No quería decir eso..Si no…

-Es que hay que tener mal gusto para liarse con MVP…

-¿Qué tengo yo de malo..?-dijo MVP resucitando de sus cenizas…

-Nada…-le contestó sin querer Matt-Que digo…MUCHAS COSAS MUCHAS COSAS….

Jeff miró a Matt, algo raro le pasaba…Y empezaba a creer qué…

-Bueno, gracias por la ropa Matt…-le dijo MVP se acercó a él y le plantó un beso.

Matt se enrojeció de golpe y Jeff abrió los ojos asombrado. MVP se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño.

-No estaba preparado para ver esto….-dijo Jeff y se fue dejando a su hermano Matt allí

Matt volvió en sí y se tocó con dos dedos los labios, donde hace un momento habían estado los de MVP. Sonrió y se fue feliz como una perdiz.

**--------------------------------------**

Jeff no estaba dispuesto ha hacer de celestina, pero si era por su hermano lo haría.. Sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de MVP. Que aunque no lo reconociera y no se lo hubiera dicho lo estaba. Fue a preguntarle a MVP si el también sentía lo mismo por su hermano, porque si no sentía lo mismo no quería cagarla. A lo mejor lo de MVP solo era un juego.

Lo vio por un pasillo de RAW.

-¡Oye! ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano?-le gritó

MVP se dio la vuelta le miró y le puso una mueca extraña, se fue para él como si fuera a pegarle un bofetón.

-Es un bromista-le dijo a dos técnicos que había por allí-Eres un puto bromista…-le dijo más bajo a Jeff

Lo metió en el camerino de un empujón y luego entró él.

-¿Pero se puede saber que haces?-le preguntó MVP

-Preguntarte. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-El está enamorado de ti. Te pregunto por si tú lo estás…

-¿Matt te ha dicho eso?-dijo MVP sorprendido ante las palabras de Jeff

-No. No quiere admitirlo, pero yo estoy seguro de que sí.-le explicó Jeff cruzándose de brazos

-No sé si estoy enamorado de él. Además, si no te lo ha dicho, tú tampoco puedes estar seguro….-dijo MVP, le parecía absurdo estar hablando de eso con Jeff

-Créeme. Seguro-dijo Jeff sonriendo

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-dijo MVP levantando una ceja

-Dos veces que me quedé a dormir en su casa, dos veces que me levanté por los ruidos que hacía…

-¿Qué clase de ruidos?

-Oh…Era algo como: "Oh sí Mountel, oh sí…."

-¿¡Tú hermano tiene sueños subidos de tono conmigo!?-preguntó MVP asombrado

-Sí…Además se empalma enseguida cuándo duerme…-comentó Jeff

-¿Y como te das cuenta de eso?

-Soy su hermano, basta con que me de cuenta…-dijo él

La situación era bastante absurda para los dos. Estaban allí hablando sobre si a MVP le gustaba Matt o no. Parecía absurdo porque eran las típicas conversaciones que tenían los adolescentes sobre tías.

-Entonces qué… ¿Te gusta mi hermano?-le preguntó inquieto

-Sí..-le contestó MVP colorado

-Bien, ahora es cuando entro yo….-dijo Jeff

-¿Entras dónde?-dijo MVP alzando una ceja

-En el plan, hasta que el reconozca que está enamorado de ti…Por así decirlo haré de celestina…-explicó Jeff como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo…

A Jeff le parecía divertido. A Matt, soñar con MVP, le daba miedo. No quería que le gustara MVP. MVP, le había caído bien siempre, pero desde hace unos días, soñaba con él. Siempre tenía sueños húmedos con él, y eso hacía que se levantara aterrado y empalmado. Cuándo veía a MVP se sonrojaba y el estómago se le revolucionaba. Sabía de que era, pero prefería creer que eran gases. MVP, cuando veía a Matt le sonreía, y reía para sí cuando se sonrojaba.

Al parecer Jeff tenía razón pensaba cada vez que veía hacer eso a Matt.

Una noche, Jeff, se las apañó para invitar a MVP a ver una película en su casa. Era de miedo, pero ninguno de los tres sabía de que trataba. Se las apañó para que Matt se sentara en medio, al lado de MVP. A principio de la película se fue excusándose de que tenía ganas de más refresco, dejándolos allí solos. Los observaba desde la cocina.

Matt saltaba a cada pronto de la película, estaba nervioso, porque tenía a MVP al lado.

-Matt…-le dijo MVP bajito

Este se sobresaltó

-¿Qué..?-le preguntó

-¿Me devuelves el brazo?-dijo MVP señalando a su brazo

Matt lo soltó y se puso colorado, sin querer le había apretado el brazo y cada susto, apretaba más. Jeff sonrió desde la cocina, ya había dado un paso.

Al terminar la película, MVP salió contento de la casa. Quizás, Matt le dijera lo que quería oír.

Pasaron meses después de aquello. Matt estaba coladito por los huesos de MVP, pero no quería admitirlo, o quizás le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

MVP iba por la calle de noche, iba en busca de Matt para contarle todo lo que sentía  
Matt iba por la calle de noche, iba en busca de MVP para contarle todo lo que sentía lo tenían decidido.

MVP no llegó a casa de Matt, los tipos que le agredieron la última vez lo cogieron. Empezaron a pegarle cada vez más y más. Matt escuchó gritos, no sabía a quien pegaban, pero estaba dispuesto ha ayudar a quién sea. A golpe limpio, consiguió que los que allí estaban escaparan. Llamó a una ambulancia y se acercó a la persona tirada en el suelo.

-¡MOUNTEL!-gritó Matt

No quería moverle por si acaso pasaba algo. MVP comenzaba a vomitar sangre y a convulsionarse, los ojos se le ponían en blancos.

-¡Mountel no!¡PORQUÉ COÑO TARDA TANTO LA AMBULANCIA!-gritó a la oscuridad de la calle

-Matt..-dijo MVP con dificultad

-No hables, ya mismo llega la ambulancia..-le dijo intentando calmandole

-No…Déjame hablar..Yo te…-le dijo MVP

-Te quiero.-le dijo Matt-Yo te quiero.

MVP cerró los ojos, no respiraba.

…**  
****  
**Los días que MVP pasó en el hospital fueron pocos. Matt denunció a los que le habían agredido, descubrió poco más tarde que querían matarle, por unos asuntos que hizo de joven. Cuando estuvo en la cárcel. No iba a visitar a MVP de día, iba de noche, cuando creía que este dormía. No quería que le viera, sobretodo si se acordaba de lo que le dijo la noche que le agredieron.

Sabía que algún día hablarían de ello. Pero deseaba pos-ponerlo. Gracias a Jeff ese día no tardó mucho.

Jeff se llevó a su casa a MVP, para que recibiera allí los últimos cuidados. Matt aceptó encantado la idea, quedarse con él mientras Jeff no estaba en casa, aunque intentó mostrar desacuerdo Una de las noches Matt llevó a MVP a la cama en la que dormía.

-Oye Matt…-le dijo MVP

-Si quieres que te des dos besos de buenas noches, te quedarás con las ganas…-le dijo contestó Matt sonriendo

-No…O sí…¿Qué me dijiste aquella noche?

-¿Qué noche? Hay tantas noches

-La noche en la que me pegaron…

Matt se sonrojó, no contestó, no se atrevía a contestarle.

-Me dijiste: "Te quiero"…

Matt bajó la mirada, seguía rojo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero.-le dijo

Matt se quedó mirándole extrañado. No podía ser verdad…Había soñado tanto tiempo con aquél momento que no se lo podía creer ahora. Nunca había pensado que decirle, si algún día le decía eso.

MVP se levantó y se puso a la altura de Matt.

-Sabías qué, el beso suele ocurrir en mitad de una frase?. Mira, los Cannos ganaron…-empezó MVP

No pudo terminar la frase, Matt le estaba besando. Intentó separarse, pero MVP lo cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Tiró fuerte, y ambos quedaron en la cama. Se separaron un poco para respirar, pero enseguida volvieron a las andadas.

No hicieron nada esa noche, MVP le dolía todo, y Matt decidió esperar a que él estuviera bien. Durmieron abrazados bajos las sábanas.

Jeff llegó a casa su casa, esperando que Matt y MVP no se estuvieran peleándose como dos salvajes por la TV. Llamó varias veces a Matt por la casa, decidió entrar en la habitación de MVP para ver si el sabía algo.

-Oye…-dijo Jeff mirando la habitación

Se calló. MVP estaba dormido, bajo las sábanas abrazando a Matt por la cintura (desde atrás). Jeff sonrió, al fin había conseguido lo que quería.


	2. Epílogo

Era por la mañana. Matt y MVP, seguían durmiendo. Jeff, estaba con todo el desayuno preparado, no quería despertarles, pero en dos horas, Matt y él, se tenían que ir y que menos, que al menos tuvieran el desayuno preparado. Llamó a la puerta, y esperó un momento a ver si recibía contestación, no lo hizo así que volvió a llamar más fuerte. Desde dentro se oyó un golpe sordo. Jeff, entró y se encontró a Matt en el suelo. En el silencio, esperando a que Jeff no le viera.

-Matt, por Dios, levanta de ahí...-le dijo Jeff, aguántandose la risa. 

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-dijo Matt-¿Dónde estarán mis convers?-inventó, como si buscara algo debajo de la cama

-Están en tu casa.-le contestó Jeff

-Mierda...-dijo Matt, jodiendo su excusa

-Oye, que he preparado el desayuno, vete despertando que tenemos que ir a la reunión.-le dijo Jeff, y cerró la puerta

-Yo voy con vosotros.-le dijo MVP a Matt desperezándose

-Pero sino luchas..Tas de baja..-le contestó Matt

-Ya, pero quiero ir-le dijo MVP desperezándose

-A ver como le explico esto a mi hermano...-comentó Matt

-¿Explicarle Qué?-le preguntó MVP vistiéndose

-Como hemos llegado a dormir juntos...

-Tu hermano no es tonto, sabe más de lo que tu crees-le contestó MVP

-¿A qué te refieres?-le dijo Matt alzando una ceja

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-le dijo MVP sonriendo.

Se terminó de poner los zapatos, le besó y salió por la puerta, a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina sonrió a Jeff. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias...-murmuró MVP

Jeff asintió con la cabeza, en señal de contestación. Matt entró y desayunó, se sentiá en parte extrañado, no entendía muy bien lo que había querido decir MVP, y por otra parte avergonzado por como le había pillado su hermano.

En realidad, para ser sinceros Matt se sentía feliz, feliz de que MVP estuviera allí con él. Acabaron de desayunar, recogieron las cosas, se ducharon (separados, todos separados) y se fueron a la reunión. 

Al acabar, Matt y MVP esperaron fuera a que la reunión de RAW acabara para irse a casa.

-Ven esta noche a mi casa.-dijo Matt después de un largo rato de silencio

-¿A tu casa?-repitió MVP

-Sí-dijo Matt y se aproximó a él-Allí podríamos cenar, y...-le besó-Ya se verá...

Volvió a darle un pequeño beso y se separó.

-Vale, acepto el trato-dijo MVP, y extendió la mano para que la estrechara

Matt la aceptó encantado. No dijeron nada más, hasta que llego Jeff. Matt se despidió y fue a su casa a prepararlo todo, y Jeff se fue con MVP a la suya (A la de Jeff).

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?-le preguntó Jeff, al rato de estar en la casa

-Yo no se tú, pero yo no ceno aquí hoy.-le dijo MVP

-¿Y eso?

-Matt, me ha invitado a cenar a su casa-explicó sonriente MVP-A solas...-recalcó

-¡Oh! Eso promete...-dijo Jeff sonriendo

MVP le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando iba llegando la hora de la cena, llamó a la puerta de Matt. Este le abrió y ambos se quedadon sorprendidos. Los dos iban vestidos de traje.

-Esto...¿Puedo pasar?-le dijo MVP.

-Sí, claro perdona-se apartó de la puerta, no podía quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Qué?-dijo MVP riéndo

-Estás...-empezó Matt, no sabía que decir

-¿Tal mal me sienta el traje?

-No..Todo lo contrario...-dijo Matt parpadeando

-A tí tambien te sienta bien..-dijo MVP

Se aproximó a él, y lo acorraló en la pared. Empezó a besarle, Matt respondía al beso con más ansia. Se separaron al acabarse el aire.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-le dijo Matt

-Claro...-dijo MVP, se apartó y sonrió malignamente 

Cenaron tranquilamente. Matt estaba nervioso, el prefería pasar directamente al postre, al igual que MVP, pero ninguno iba a tener la indecencia de decirlo en voz alta.

Acabó la cena, y Matt llevó los platos a la cocina. MVP fue tras él, se acercó a Matt por la espalda y lo agarró de la cintura. Matt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, MVP le besó el cuello. Matt sonrió, sentía cosquillas.

Matt se dió la vuelta y se puso frente a MVP, lo agarró del cuello, y sin dejar de besarle lo arrastró a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, MVP fue empujándole hasta que cayó sentado en la cama, lo recostó con cuidado y se puso sobre él.  
Se quitó la camisa, y se la quito a Matt. Besó el cuello de Matt y toda piel expuesta hasta que el pantalón evitó que fuera a más.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, y se lo quitó poco a poco. Lo soltó por la habitación, se quitó el pantalón los zapatos (y los calcetines) he hizo lo mismo con Matt. Se volvió a recostar sobre él, y continuó besándole.

No decían nada, sobraban las palabras.

MVP, se movió sobre Matt. Se rozaron sus miembros, Matt gimió en los labios de MVP.

MVP se quitó los calzoncillos y se puso de rodillas frente a Matt, y puso a este de la misma gisa.

MVP se masturbó hasta que su pene quedó totalmente erecto. Lo colocó frente al de Matt, y con una mano masturbó los dos a la vez. Matt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

MVP cogió la cabeza de Matt, la aproximo a él y la besó. Uno gemía en los labios de otro.

MVP se detuvo de golpe, Matt gruñó. MVP le dió la vuelta a Matt y lo colocó de espaldas a él. Echó todo su peso sobre el para que quedara de rodillas (no a cuatro patas, agachado de rodillas).

Agarró las caderas de Matt, y metió su pene en su entrada poco a poco. A Matt se le escapó un pequeño grito de dolor ante la intromisión.

MVP esperó, a que se acostumbrara. Empezó a dar embestidas suaves, que fueron aumentando el ritmo. MVP y Matt gemían al mismo tiempo, cada vez más alto.

Se vinieron al mismo tiempo. MVP dentro de Matt. Matt en las sábanas.

MVP salió de Matt con cuidado, le besó el cuello y se recostó a tu lado. Ambos rieron, se besaron y volvieron a repetir.

------------------

Estubieron meses saliendo, y meses felices. Intentaban pasar todo el tiempo que podían juntos. Ya que estaban en la misma liga, ese tiempo era mayor. Pero era poco, el tiempo que podían estar a solas. Y eso era, lo que más apreciaban y necestiban.

Un día, iba solo por la calle. MVP, había ido a Miami, a ver a su madre que estaba en el hospital y el iba haciendo unas compras.

Al final de la calle por la que andaba se encontró a un hombre que le sonaba de mucho. Recordó que era uno de los que había estando pegando a MVP.

Prefirió no alertar a nadie, y dió la vuelta para irse por donde había venido. Por el otro lado de la calle también venía uno de los mismos de la banda, andó rápido y se metió en un callejón que quedaba a su izquierda. Antes de caer incosciente al suelo escuchó que le llamaban "Cabrón" y sintió un fuerte dolor en la frente.

------------

Se despertó dos días más tarde, en el hospital. Tenía un tubo en la boca que le impedía hablar, y apenas podía moverse, o si lo hacía le dolía todo. Pegó un gruñido. 

Vió moverse a su padre, que estaba sentado a su lado, se fue a buscar a la enfermera, que vino seguida de un médico.

Le quitaron el tubo y se sintió mejor.

-¿Por...Por qué estoy aquí?-pregutó Matt con voz ronca

-No...¿No recuerdas nada?-le dijo el padre

Matt negó con la cabeza. Jeffrey (así se llama el padre, llamaremos Jeffrey al padre y Jeff al hijo), le contó todo lo que sabía. Cuando hubo acabado, lo único que supo hacer Matt es darle las gracias a Dios por estar vivo.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me muevo me duele todo?-le preugntó Matt a Jeffrey

-Tienes las dos piernas rotas, y golpes por todo el torso, normal que te duela-le explicó-Voy a llamar a tu hermano y ha decirle que has despertado.

Matt asintió y vió a su padre irse. Miró al vacío. No sabía que pensar. Su hermano llegó seguido de su padre, estubieron un rato hablando. Hasta que Jeffrey de su a su casa a ducharse y volver.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que te atacaron?-le preguntó Jeff cuando su padre se hubo marchado-¿Los mismos que ha MVP?

-Sí...Al menos dos de ellos sí, fue a los únicos que ví.-le respondió Matt

-Hablé con MVP, estaba en Miami, vendrá en cuanto termine sus asuntos allí.-le dijo Jeff-Parecía muy procupado.

Matt sonrió. Al cabo de 5 minutos llegó MVP. Se avalanzó sobre Matt y le beó.Matt respondió al beso con ganas. Jeff sonrió le alegraba que su hermano estubiera mejor con MVP allí.

-Bueno..Creo que os dejo a solas.-dijo Jeff y se fue

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó MVP

-Bien...Creo, me duele todo pero vamos...-le contestó Matt-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Oh..Murió..

-Lo siento..

-Yo no, no se porqué fuí-explicó al ver la cara de Matt-Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, solo fui para que mis hermanos no me dijeran nada...Esperé reconciliarme con ella, pero solo se dedicó a decirme todo lo malo que era...

-Lo siento...

-Tranquilo-dijo MVP sonriendo, cogió de la mano a Matt.-Perdona por todo, yo tengo la culpa de que estés así..

-No...-contestó Matt apretándole la mano-Eso fue mala suerte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada..Además, piensalo de una manera..Si yo llega a ser po ellos, no estaríamos juntos...-y sonrió

-Mirándolo así...

MVP besó a Matt, este con una mano le cogió la cabeza y la aproximó más a él.

-¿¡Qué coño haces!?-dijo Jeffrey irrumpiendo en la habitación

MVP se separó enseguida de Matt, y sonrojado miró a Jeffrey. Vio que estaba rojo de cólera.

-Mierda...-dijo Matt intentando no mirar a su padre

-¿Se puede saber que diablos estabas haciendo?-preguntó enrojecido

-Pues...Estamos saliendo...-dijo Matt ronco

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-preguntó Jeffrey sin dar crédito-¿Qué eres mariquita?

-¿Qué? Oh..Por decirlo así, sí..-dijo Matt, aunque no le gusstó que su padre utilizara esa palabra.

-No permitiré que mi hijo se acueste con un tío

-Ya no eres quién para decirme que hacer...

-Soy tú padre, tengo todo el derecho del mundo...

-No. Ya no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer, soy adulto papá...

-No quiero un hijo, que se acueste con otros tíos..

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿No quieres que tu hijo sea feliz?

-Si quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, pero con una mujer

-Eso es de antiguos.-le dijo Matt

Jeffrey y Matt seguían discutiendo. MVP no sabía donde meterse, no se atrevía hablar ni a moverse.

En ese momento etró Jeff un poco distraído.

-¿Tú sabias esto?-le increpó su padre

-¿Ehh...?-dijo Jeff levantando la cabeza

-Que tu hermano estaba saliendo con este..-dijo señalando a MVP

-¿Yo ? Eh...Sí ¿Por?-contestó el distraído

-¿Y no le has dicho nada?

-¿Qué les iba a decir?-preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja

-Eh...¿No te molesta que salga con un tío?-pregunto Jeffrey dudoso

-No. Mientras que sea feliz..A mí me resbala con quien salga.-le respondió Jeff preocupado por la reacción de su padre

-Eh...Ah...-Jeffrey se empezaba a quedar sin argumentos-¡Si tu madre viviviera...!

-Si mamá viviera estaría orgulloso de él.-le sentenció Jeff señalando a su hermano

Jeffrey miró cabreado a los tres y se fue dando un portazo.

-Lo siento...-dijo MVP tras un largo rato de silencio

-No pasa nada...Gracias Jeff..-dijo Matt

-¡Oh! No hay porque darlas, eres mi hermano mayor -dijo Jeff sonriéndole

Se quedaron en silencio. No vieron a Jeffrey dos días después. Vino pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que; un hijo es un hijo, y que da igual lo que haga, sigue siendo un hijo.

Se perdonaron y disculparon. A partir de ahí todos fueron felices. No hubo más preocoupaciones por nada. Y no les importó si alguien les veía, ellos eran felices, y eso era lo que importaba.


End file.
